DragonballZ Squared
by Krishna
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to some characters in the past, to affect the story in the future? Has some of the origonal characters, but not really that many. Then it seems to go off on it's own at the end of the second saga. Part does get a little mushy.
1. Chapters 1-3 & Prologue

DISCLAMER  
DragonballZ, and all the origonal Characters are ©2002 BIRD STUDIO/SHUEISHA, TOEI ANIMATION. Licensed by FUNimation® Productions, Ltd. All Rights Reserved. Dragon Ball Z and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION  
However, Kayrot Sr., Karin, Kayrot Jr., Krupay, Rabbita and any characters that appear that are not copyright Toei Animation, are © Scott Ivie.  
  
  
Dragonball Z Squared.  
  
Saga 1:  
RABBITA SAGA  
  
The prolog-  
pt.1. Kayrot  
Back in the days before the first episode of Dragonball, two highly intelligent Saiyans (rare specimins indeed) learned of King Vegeta's plan to conquer Earth. Their names were named Karin and Kayrot Sr. They didn't want their son, Kayrot Jr. to grow up being like the evil Saiyans, and kept their only son out of the military training. They decided that the only way to escape safely from the Saiyan's bad influences on their son, would be to leave the planet. So they built a secret space ship. However Napa Sr., King Vegeta's main hench man, learned of the betrayal and demolished the ship before take off. The battle was a short one because Karin and Kayrot Sr. weren't strong enough to defend themselves against the wrath of Napa. He incinerated them both with a power blast he perfected himself.  
Prince Vegeta and his own hench man, Napa's son, who was also named Napa, were watching the distruction when they found the young Kayrot Jr. hiding under some of the wreckage from the ship. The boy was the same age as Vegeta himself, and just a little younger than Napa Jr.  
"Hey kid, you're the property of the royal Saiyan family now." Vegeta said and looked at Napa Jr. "We'll make a real Saiyan out of him, won't we, Napa?"  
"Ah, yeah boss!" Napa said standing at attention. Vegeta took Kayrot to the -not so fancy- castle to be trained.  
Years later, Kayrot was assigned to escort Prince Vegeta to Freiza's ship, which was to be docking on the far off planet of Ginu. While they waited on Ginu planet, they would be trained. But what will become of the young prince and his new bodyguard?  
  
  
Chapter one.  
Ginyu Tryouts  
  
Kayrot was standing in a sort line with a bunch of strange creatures. There were over twenty people trying out, but Kayrot figured he had a good chance of getting in. Vegeta was standing cockily beside him when a larger purple skinned man with two horns on his head came up to them. This man seemed young enough to be a teenager, but also seemed very strong. He had a strange green colored machine over his left eye, and Kayrot became fascinated with it. He suddenly wanted to know everything about it.  
'What is that machine for? What is it called? What is it capable of?' Then the man put his left hand up to it and looked at each member of the line. When he got to Vegeta and Kayrot, he looked impressed. 'But why?' Kayrot wondered.  
"Jeice, take a look at these two Saiyans's energy levels." he said. A young red skinned boy, about the same age as Vegeta and Kayrot, came over and looked at them both.   
"These two seem worthy of the next step Awl-right, Cap'n!" Jeice said. "I've heard about Saiyans like these. They get strong quickly, and excell in physical and energy attacks."  
"Well done." The man said to Jeice, then turned to face the line again. "If you do not already know, my name is Captain Ginu. I will be addressing you all individually to see what you are capable of, but for now I want to see you training together. I will make a list based on how strong each of you are. Then you will fight each other, untill one of you gives up. If time exceeds ten minutes, then you both are qualified for the next round. Don't worry, you will not be killed, this is not like a process of illimination. We're doing this to see who needs more training than others. If you're real good, then you might nor need any training at all." He then went and checked the remaining members for their power levels. There were two fox like people at the end of the line. One was a female with long tan/orange hair, and dark fur all over her body. She also had a kind of purpleish blue make up around her eyes. The other was a male with silver and white fur. He had only a white fluff of hair on the front of his head, but he looked pretty strong. Finally, Captain Ginu announced the training partners. Kayrot was partnered up with Vegeta.  
"Looks like I'll have the honor of defeating the second most powerful being here." Vegeta grinned and looked at Kayrot before they flew over to their section to fight each other. "Are you ready to feel my power?"  
"Bring it on, princie." Kayrot said. 'I'll finally be able to avenge my parents' deaths... but he is the prince. He should be far above my own power. And even if I kill him now, I'll have the entire Saiyan race out to get me.' Just then Vegeta lunged forward and jabbed at Kayrot. Kayrot backed up just in time and thrust his own assault of punches right back. Vegeta got a kick in to Kayot's gut, but then Kayrot backed out of the way just before Vegeta could punch him. Kayrot blasted quickly into Vegeta's stomache and sent him flying back a few feet.  
Elsewhere on Ginu planet...  
"You are one foxy woman, Kasche." A tall man with green skin smiled to the dark furred fox. "It's a shame I have to hurt that pretty face of yours in this battle."  
"Dream on, Zarbon." Kasche yawned as she prepared to fight him. "I'll just use my magical skills on you."  
"Oooh, magic? I didn't think that existed." Zarbon grinned as he got in his fighting stance. "Ready, milady?"  
"Ten steps ahead of you, froggy boy." She disapeared. Or at least that's what it seemed like to Zarbon. Zarbon was frozen solid in time. Kasche walked over to him and grabbed his arm, then flew up in the air. "Time on." she said softly and kicked Zarbon in the back, sending him hurtling down to a large rocky mountain. When the dirt clouds clearned, Zarbon slowly crawled out of the rubble and shook himself off, coughing from the dust.  
"I didn't even see you move!" he gasped. Then his expression became more fierce. "But that's no biggie." He put his hands together and began to growl. "Hrraaaaaaaaaa!" he pushed his hands out and a large energy flash flew out towards Kasche.  
"Reflect!" Kasche shouted, and a glass like shield encased around her. The flash bounced off her shield and crashed into Zarbon, sending him back to the same mountain he came from. "Looks like you need to train some more froggie!" She shouted down to him and began to laugh.  
  
Kayrot watched breathing heavily as Vegeta panted. "You are pretty strong, but not as strong as me. So why don't you just give up and save us the time?"  
"Because if I stand up to you long enough, then we both will advance to the next round. I know I cannot beat you, but at least I can live up to your expectations." Kayrot replied. Vegeta watched him. Then his smile widdened.  
"Of all my servents I knew there was something about you. That's why I didn't kill you right away. You could replace Napa! You already are twice the power he is." Vegeta powered up some. "But I want to see what you are truely made of. So fight me Kayrot, and don't hold back! HAHH!!" The Saiyan prince unleashed a large energy blast the size of his young body, and it streaked across the sky towards Kayrot. Kayrot backed up a little and unleashed his own blast nearly the same size.  
"HAAAAAA!" he shouted as the blasts connected in the center. 'Don't hold back? Fine, then I won't. ' As they were both concentrating on the energy attack, which was slowly edging towords Kayrot, a large boulder on the ground behind Vegeta began to loosen. It came out of the ground and began to float slowly into the air untill it was behind Vegeta by several meters. Then it speedily crashed into Vegeta's back and knocked his concentration off. The energy blast then came close to connecting with him, but fortunaltly missed. Vegeta came back and growled.  
"That was a cheep shot!" he shouted.  
"You told me not to hold back!" Kayrot hollared back.  
"Time up!" Captain Ginu's voice rang across the campus. It was then that Kayrot realized he was at some kind of school facility. "Please return to the main building so I can conferm the results with you." He looked to Vegeta who was floating over to him.  
"Nicely done Kayrot." he said as he flew by, and blasted off. Kayrot hastely followed.  
"Thank you, your highness." Kayrot murmured. 'I better just cope with him for now.' The two disapeared over the horizon.  
  
  
Chapter two.  
The results  
  
Kayrot was standing in another line with an empty food tray in his hands. Vegeta was in front of him, and as it seemed, they were next to be served. Kayrot was thinking of eating with the two foxes to ask them some questions.  
"Stick with me Kayrot." Vegeta said. "You shouldn't eat with those you don't know."  
"Yes, sir." Kayrot nodded as he got his serving of rice donuts and a rice bowl with noodles, plus one small cup of milk. He walked over to a table that Vegeta had picked out, far from the other students at the school, and sat down to eat. "This doesn't look like much." Kayrot complaned.  
"I know. I am a prince! -We- are Saiyans! We should be treated better than this!" Vegeta growled. Then both boys started to devoure their food. Kayrot found it odd that Vegeta would include him in his rablings, but didn't care otherwise.  
  
"Look at those Saiyans eat..." Kasche said to her brother.  
"You mean, look at those bottomless pits eat. According to our breifing, Saiyans can eat up to fifty times their current mass." The white fox said.  
"Kinda like how ants can carry up to fifty times their own weight?" Kasche looked to him and stuffed a spoon full of rice in her mouth.  
"Exactly." the other one grinned. Just then a monitor screen on the far wall turned on. It was a pretty big size. The speaker on the side of it rang out with a strange femanine voice relaying the results of the training session.  
"Those who have made it to the next step, please come to the training field after you are finnished eating to be interviewed by Jeice and Captain Ginu. Artik Kitsune, Kasche Kitsune, Guldo Argon, Krupay Argon, Prince Vegeta and Kayrot, and Burder beurogh. Please come to the training field when you are finnished eating." The screen showed the list of those who made it to the next step. "For those who didn't make it, keep practicing. There's always next time. Remember, if you didn't pass, you still have a different class to attend that will help you to become able for the next round. Goodluck."  
Vegeta laughed. "Piece of cake." he looked to Kayrot. "I'm not going for the membership." he announced.  
"What?!" Kayrot's eyes widdened as he held a pair of sticks with noodles and rice on them close to his mouth.  
"I'm only training here because they are the best trainers at this time. When I'm done here, I'm going to Frieza's ship to train harder. You will accompany me." Vegeta ordered.  
"Uh, yeah sure. I'll go with you. If I don't make it into the Ginyu-force." Kayrot stated. Vegeta said nothing for a short while.  
"So be it."  
Kayrot watched Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince looked at his food quietly. 'It's as if he's afraid to go somewhere he hasn't been before without an escort.' Prince Vegeta had thoughts of his own.  
'It he doesn't come with me, I'll have to make him pay... I can't go to Frieza's ship alone, who knows what he would do to me.'  
"You know what I was thinking, Vegeta?" Kayrot asked. Vegeta didn't reply. "Well, I was thinking about the rejuvination chamber. How does that work?"  
"Well, a fluid composed of pure Saiyan DNA pours out all over you to make you better again. I think you can change the DNA, it just depends on who goes in there."  
"So you mean that if that Jeice guy went in, the Saiyan DNA would make him reguvinated too?"  
"No, the DNA of his race would penitrate into his pores and make him whole once again. He would have to change the DNA to match his own kind."  
"Wow! That means that if you go in as a Saiyan on the settings of someone else, like Jeice, then afterwards you would have a small percentage of his DNA in you. That would be funny to see." Kayrot was laughing. "Vegeta with red skin and a funny accent." he continued laughing, stopping after a few seconds so he didn't choke on his food.  
'You have just given me an idea, Kayrot. Of how I will pay you back for making me feel afraid.' "Yes, that would be pretty funny to see." he grinned mischeviously. 'And the longer I keep you in there, the more you'll look like one. But what should I do? There has to be something I can program it into doing without making him stronger?' "Will you excuse me Kayrot? I need to find someone and ask him a question."  
"Can I have the rest of your food?" Kayrot asked with a mouth full of rice.  
"Knock yourself out." Vegeta said as he walked off.  
  
Kache and Artik were standing in another line outside, waiting for their turns to be interviewed. Vegeta walked past them and right up to Captain Ginu.  
"Captain Ginu, I need to ask you a very important question." he said. Captain Ginu had just finished with his last student.  
"Yes, what is it?" Captain Ginu asked.  
"I want to know what the weakest creature that lives on this planet is."  
"Oh, well that would have to be the rabbits. We tried to exterminate them all once, but the darned things just keep on multiplying!"  
"Oh really?" Vegeta seemed pleased. "Thanks." he said as he walked away with a head full of ideas. Not so good ideas.  
  
  
Chapter three.  
Making the team  
  
Over on the other side of the field, Guldo and Burder were talking with each other. They were the first ones to finish being interviewed. Kayrot walked over to the two lines and got behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned to look at him.  
"You should stand in that line with that fox lady. We would get interviewed quicker that way."  
"Oh right. I just thought you would.. oh nevermind." he went over and stood behind Kasche. "Hi. I'm Kayrot." Kayrot extended his hand to Kasche.  
'He's too damn friendly to everyone. He'll never do as a fighter. His heart will get in the way of his fighting.' Vegeta thought to himself as he watched. 'That's his weakness.' a wide smile spread across his face.  
"My name is Kasche." the fox said as she held out her paw and shook his hand. She was smiling.  
"Ok," Captain Ginue walked over to them with Jeice following. "Kasche, you will be interviewed by Jeice. Artik, you come with me." They walked back to where they came from with the two foxes following.  
"I hope I make it.." Kayrot said hopefully. Vegeta seemed to have something else on his mind.  
'I'll catch twenty.. no fourty! Yes, fourty rabbits. Haha! Then Kayrot will know who's smartest.' "I'm sure you will." Vegeta laughed.  
  
Jeice had a clip board in his hand in which he was filling out a form. "Okay Kasche, that's spelled with an 's' in the middle and an 'e' on the end?"  
"Right. K-a-s-c-h-e."  
"Oh, right." he scribbled and erased on his board then looked up to her. "Okay, first things first. Where are you from?"  
"I came from a different sollarsystem, from the planet Furcum." Jeice was writing this down.  
"I've never heard of that place before. I'm sure the Captain has, though, mate." Jeice said. "Okay. What is your specialty? What is it that you do that make you win battles?"  
"I can use magic." she said smiling. "I'm very good with the effect kinds, and the healing kinds."  
Jeice was dumbfounded. "I thought Magic was a myth..." he blinked. "You'll have to show me some of your magic sometime." he smiled.  
"You're very young, how did you get into the force?" she asked him. He smiled slightly.  
"Well, I was sorta born into it. My mom was part of the force way back when Captain Ginu's dad was alive. But this interview isn't about me, miss. I need to ask you a few more things. For instance, why do you want to be a part of the force?"  
"Well, I'm trying to train as hard as I can, and I heard this is one of the best places for that. You see, there is this evil wizard terrorizing my planet right now, and I can't get the special training of the dragons that live there, so my brother and I came here so we could become more ready to fight Bibidi off."  
  
"A wizard named Bibidi? I've heard of him." Captain Ginu said to Artik. "I suppose I'll allow you to train here then. Welcome to the force."  
Artik's eyes widdened. "Oh thank you thank you!" he stood up from sitting on a rock and shook Ginu's hand and then ran off to wait for Kasche so he could tell her the news. She came running to him and they both jumped up and down happily. "We made it we made it! Yay!"  
  
"Wow. I hope there is still a position open for me." Kayrot said. Captain Ginu and Jeice came up to them, right as Krupay came to stand in line. Krupay was a short green guy with four eyes on his head. He looked just like his brother, Guldo.  
"Ok, next." Captain Ginu said. Kayrot began to follow Jeice. Vegeta looked to Krupay. "Go on ahead, I need to do something." Krupay nodded and went with Captain Ginu. "Now to set my plan in motion." He blasted off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Ok, Kayrot. Haha! That sounds like a carrot. Spelled K-a-y-r-o-t right?" Jeice asked.  
"Correct! Hey, you have one of those things on your face!" he pointed to Jeice's scouter.  
"Huh? This?" he took the scouter off his face and held it out. "It's a Scouter. It allows the wearer to check the power level of anyone you point it at. The only problem with it though, is that it can't read over one hundred thousand." he then re-adjusted it to have it over his eye.  
"Wow... I want one!" Kayrot said happily. "How would I get one?"   
"You gotta prove yourself worthy enough for it."  
"I can do that!" Kayrot beamed happily. Then Jeice and Kayrot went over the information process.  
  
"There... that's all of them. Fourty rabbits." He held two large bags full of rabbits climbing around on each other, trying to get out. "This is going to be lots of fun!" he began to laugh into the distance. 


	2. Chapters 4-6

DISCLAMER  
DragonballZ, and all the origonal Characters are ©2002 BIRD STUDIO/SHUEISHA, TOEI ANIMATION. Licensed by FUNimation® Productions, Ltd. All Rights Reserved. Dragon Ball Z and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION  
However, Kayrot, Krupay, Rabbita, Kasche, Artik, and any characters that appear that are not copyright Toei Animation, are © Scott Ivie.  
  
  
Chapter four.  
Rabbita is Born.  
  
"That will be all, mate." Jeice said as Kayrot stood up from his rock. "I think it's safe to say that you've made it into the Ginyu-force! Welcome Aboird, mate!"  
"Wow, neat!" Kayrot jumped up and down excitedly.  
"Why do they do that?" Jeice blinked as he watched Kayrot skipping away.  
  
Kasche and Artik were in their room unpacking their things when they heard a set of footsteps coming quickly their way. Then, they heard Kayrot's voice. "I made it! Yes! Yahoo! Whoopie!" Kasche looked out the door and saw him. He had started walking and was looking down at a piece of paper. "211.. 211... where's that?"  
"211 is right here." Kasche pointed to the room across the hall from hers. Kayrot ran over and looked up at the door, then back over to Kasche. "Thanks." He opened the door and stepped inside.  
"Don't mention it." She said and went back into her own room. She looked to Artik who was watching her. "What?"  
"I've never seen someone stare at a human like that before." he said with a big grin on his face. She scoffed at him.  
"You've never seen a human. He's a Saiyan." She said.  
"You sure know a lot about that guy." he retorted. Kasche narrowed her eyes and Artik let up.  
"Help me set up the Radio." he chuckled as he got off his bed. He had the bottom of a bunk bed.  
  
"Ok, now what? They said to unpack my things.. but.. I didn't bring anything!" Kayrot jumped onto his bed and chuckled. "This place is great!"  
"Kayrot. Could you come here a moment?" Vegeta's voice came softly from out of the hallway. Kayrot got to his feet and ran out and raised his arm in a salute.  
"Yes sir?"  
"I have been informed that you are the first of the new recruits to try out the reguvination chamber." He had a wide grin on his face. Kayrot was immediatly excited. "Oh yes! And I am getting a bit tired too!"  
"Come with me." Vegeta ordered and walked down the hall. After a few quiet moments they reached the reguvination room. Vegeta opened the door and held it open for Kayrot to enter.  
'He sure is being pretty nice for some reason. Shouldn't he be upset that -he- doesn't get to try it?' Kayrot was thinking as he entered the room. But all his thoughts were gone when he saw the large machine. 'Ooooh... wow.' "Wow!" Kayrot said outloud.  
  
Jeice and Captain Ginu were in the main room when they got a call on their radio from Frieza. "Pick up you ninnies!"  
"Oh no... I don't want to talk to him right now.." Captain Ginu mumbled before picking it up. "Yes Lord Frieza?"  
"It's about time!" Frieza shouted. "I'm coming into the galexy and I need a place to land my ship for the time being. I'll be there by morning, so have a place ready for my ship."  
"Yes Lord Frieza." Ginu answered and hung the radio microphone on the radio again. He then flicked a switch and talked into another microphone. "Attention quadrant 100 through 150, you will need to clear a space out back for Master Frieza's ship. That is all." He flicked the switch back and then a red light started blinking. "An unauthorized reguvination process has been activated."  
"Shall I go stop it, sir?" Jeice asked. Ginu shook his head. "Let them have their fun for now. Whoever it is will be in big trouble, so we should let them do this. Go, but don't enter the room, just wait for whoever it is to step out, then issue a referal."  
"Right." Jeice nodded and left the room.  
  
Kayrot was strapped up in the chamber with the face mask on when the fluid started going through around him. He was completely naked in the chamber, and Vegeta was pressing a second button.  
"And now to choose the DNA." He said softly as he pushed a button. [Sample #4131.] "Bingo."  
The fluid was up to Kayrot's chest and it was slowly turning green. 'Is this the Saiyan DNA?' he wonderd as he watched it. His eyes began to droop and become weary. "I don't feel so good..." he mumbled into his mask before blacking out. Vegeta stood there and watched as Kayrot's body grew white fur all over. The average sized ears on the sides of his head began to slowly stretch upwards and fluffen up, one with white fur, the other with a brownish tan. His long brown Saiyan tail became white and fluffy, and his feet and hands slowly changed to become more paw like. Under the mask, his face was also changing. His front teeth grew out farther, and his lips curled up in the middle to his nose, which had also become slightly smaller.  
Vegeta was so proud of himself. After the fluid retreated into the machine's disposal system, and the chamber door opened up, Kayrot slipped out and onto the floor. His eyes opened up and looked up to Vegeta. Vegeta stood over and looked down at him like a hawk.  
"Do ya think you're so good now?" Vegeta sarcastically asked. "Hah, hah, hah!" He laughed looking at the confused Saiyan rabbit on the floor.  
Kayrot didn't know what to say...  
  
  
Chapter five.  
Vegeta joins Frieza.  
  
"Augh… what happened?" Kayrot asked trying to stand up on his deranged legs. "How come I feel so… different?" Vegeta began to sweat, sensing the increased power level of the rabbit.  
'What's going on? Instead of making him weaker, it seemes to have just added the power of the rabbits into his own! But that's not fair!'  
"Wait, I don't know who I am." Kayrot said at last, balancing his weight on a nearby wall. Vegeta slowly grinned.  
"Well you are a Saiyan rabbit that I created. I guess you could call me your father." He said taking full advantage of the situation.  
"My father? But how is that possible? We're practically the same age!"  
"Actually we are the same age... good point. Hrm… well, It just is, ok?" Vegeta growled.  
"Well… if you're my dad, then who's my mom?" Kayrot turned his head slightly.  
"Will you stop asking so many infernal questions?" Vegeta barked and started to walk away. "Oh wait…. Hmmm. I guess I have to give you a name. How about…. Oh, I know, Rabbita! Yes, it works perfectly. Okay, Rabbita, I'm going to return to my home planet. I need to know if earth has been taken over yet." Vegeta left the room.  
  
"Hold it roit there! What?! Vegeta!? Noooo!!" Jeice growled.  
"Move it tomato face." Vegeta ordered. Jeice looked mad as hell.  
"Yes.... sir..." he grumbled. Vegeta walked by as Jeice pulled out a hand held radio. "Cap'n, It was Vegeta." Just then Kayrot came out of the room. "What happened to you? ACK! Get dressed!" jeice turned around, his face a bright pink color.  
"Hey, you're Jeice, aren't you?" Kayrot asked. "I'm Rabbita."  
"Rabbita?" Jeice questioned as he looked down the hall. Rabbita was putting on some elastic stretching armor. 'Oh no... Vegeta must have done something to Kayrot and turned him into this Saiyan Rabbit. So he's calling himself Rabbita? Does he know just who he is?'  
"Okay, I'm dressed now, you can turn around." Rabbita smiled and Jeice turned around.  
"So you don't remember who you are at all?" Jeice asked.  
"Of couse I do!" Rabbita smiled. Jeice seemed relieved. "I'm Rabbita! Vegeta told me so." Jeice fell over backwards. Then he stumbled back to his feet.  
"Okay Rabbita, follow me." he turned and started walking down the hallway. 'I'll have to fix the stats I wrote about Kayrot.' he thought to himself. As they walked Jeice turned to Rabbita. "How do you spell your name? R-a-b-b-i-t-a?"  
"I Guess." Rabbita said.  
  
The next day Rabbita dressed up for roll call and went to stand in line. Before he got there Jeice told everyone about Kayrot's accident, and how they would be off the team instantly if they were to say anything. "I don't want him to know what happened, because if he does, then it could tramatise him!" Jeice stated.  
As Rabbita walked through the hallway to the entrance, he passed Vegeta. "I'm leaving to Frieza's ship now, fluffy. Are you sure you don't want to join me?" the Saiyan prince asked him.  
"I would if I could, but I'm enrolled in the 'Ginu's-School-Of-Learning-To-Be-A-Good-Fighter Academy.'"  
"So be it." Vegeta growled and walked out the front door. Rabbita scratched his head slightly.  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Finally Rabbita got outside and in the line for roll right as Jeice was taking it. "Everyone present and accounted foar, cap'n!" There were now seven members of the Ginyu-force; Captain Ginu, Jeice, Kasche, Artik, Guldo, Krupay, and Rabbita. Captain Ginu started barking out the orders for the first day of training.  
"Welcome to the Ginyu-force! This is just the first day, you all were good enough to pass the tryouts... Or we had pity on you. But anyway it's time to start now! I've got the battle plans settled." Ginu said. "Your partners are as follows. Jeice will be against Kasche, Artik will be against Rabbita, and last.. Guldo will fight his brother Krupay. Whoever fights hardest will be the first to fight against me tomorrow. And if I like what I see today, you might get your scouter." Rabbita's eyes opened wide. "The only rules are that you cannot use Ki attacks yet. Just so you know, that would be energy attacks; and no magic yet. This is just the physical training. Now meet up with your partners and get started."  
'This is my chance to earn that scouter!' Rabbita thought to himself. Artik walked over to him, his face straight and expressionless.   
"Let's get this over with. I'm eager to train hard, so give me all you got, no wimpy attacks, just your most powerful."  
"Uh.. whatever." Rabbita shrugged and followed the fox to their fighting field. They stood about twenty feet away from each other and stared into each others eyes. Above their heads there were these light poles with three colored lights on them. Red, yellow, and green. They were red at the moment, but before long they switched to green. "Let's go!" Rabbita ordered and blasted speedily at Artik. Artik did the same and before long they collided in a colored blast of raging energy. Rabbita sent out a flurry of jabs and a few kicks, but Artik was able to block them all easily. Artik backed up out of a close roundhouse from Rabbita and came back quickly, connecting his furred foot with Rabbita's right cheek. Rabbita backed up slightly and then bolted at Artik, slamming his right fist into Artik's left cheek, and then bringing his knee up into the white fox's gut. They both backed off.  
"Damn... you Saiyans are tough.." Artik panted.  
"Saiyans get stronger after every fight, no matter the outcome."  
"I know, I learned about your kind at the Furre Academy on my homeplanet. Now let's get back to fighting!" They both bolted at each other and began unleashing thunderous punches and kicks. hey both were fighting fiercly.  
  
Chapter Six.  
The scouters.  
  
As Rabbita and Artik came together again and again with loud claps of thunder each time, Captain ginu blue the whistle and everyone stopped fighting and came out of the sky to stand in front of him.  
"Thirty minutes has passed and I already know who the pair will be. Now to pick the single person who will fight me, we all must clear the area and let Rabbita and Artik use their special skills."  
"Yes!" Rabbita and Artik both cheared. Rabbita and Artik jumped into the sky. Everyone stayed on the ground to watch, but Captain Ginu jumped up with them.  
"Alright, show me what you have!" Ginu shouted.  
"Vegeta showed me this.." Rabbita said as he put a paw behind his back. "This is called the Multi shot Powerblast attack!" a faint glowing began to emit from behind him. "HA!" he shouted as he threw his fist forward and pulled the other back to collect energy of it's own. Then he pushed that one forward and his first fist back to collect, and after a moment he had created an entire thirty energy balls. Artik flew back and escaped the first twenty five, but then the last five connected with the right side of his body. There was smoke everywhere.  
"ABSOLUTE ZERO!" Artik's voice came from the smoke before it all cleared away. Rabbita was confused, but in mere seconds his feet began to ice over.  
"What's this?" he looked at his gloves and his arms as ice crystals began to apear all over his body. "No!!! That's.. that's cheating!" he shouted as the ice became stronger and crawled up his neck. Within a moment he was a frozen statue. Artik flew over to the floating body and smirked.  
"Ha ha, you can't get me." he made a face at him. Suddenly the entire statue shattered and Rabbita was shouting at the top of his lungs. He had a dark red aura around him. Rabbita socked Artik in the nose before his fox adversary even knew what to think. Artik backed off. "What, no way! Your entire body is supposed to be frozen over right now!"  
"When you said Absolute Zero, I realized what it was you were trying to do, so before the ice had time to dammage my living tissue I began to power up. This kept the ice from going any farther, and eventually I was able to break free of your spell."  
"Oh yeah? Try this on for size!" Artik put his paws together and they began to glow a white winter color. "Ice Blast! HAH!" he pushed his arms forward and the ice composed energy attack blast forward. Rabbita jumped up, but the blast caught his tail. Rabbita looked at his frozen tail and instantly he began to fall down to the earth. "I'm sure glad I learned that Saiyans lose their powers when you grab their tail."  
"Oh no.. what do I do?" Rabbita whined. Finally he grabbed the ice block and bit into it, shattering it. He stopped falling and flew back up to Artik's height. "My turn..." he mumbled as he stared at the fox. His form tightned up as he clenched his eyes tight and shouted: "BUNNY HUG!" Artik looked dumbfounded, but instantly the Saiyan rabbit was in his face. Rabbita grabbed him around the torso with his left arm, and began repeatedly punching him all over. Artik couldn't get away, and couldn't block, and gave up.  
"Ok! I give!" he whined. Rabbita let go of him.  
"Sorry, I just really wanted a scouter." Rabbita replied as they slowly floated down to the ground.  
"Me too... Now I'll have to try harder, I guess." Artik whimpered. Just then Captain Ginu came over to them with two scouters in his hands.  
"Awesome!" Captain Ginu said. "You two have earned your scouters! I hope you use them well." Rabbita looked to Artik and Artik looked back. They both smiled widly.  
  
After training, Artik, Kasche, and Rabbita went to the cafeteria to hang out. There were others in the cafeteria as well. They were on their break from training to be a replacement member. After he looked around at all the strange creatures there he turned back to Artik and Kasche.  
"So, you two are brother and sister, right?" Rabbita asked them. Artik nodded. "Where are you from?"  
"Well," Kasche started. "We are from a planet called 'Furcum.' of the solar system Furn. It is made of several different species, and is nearly the size of your sun."  
"Wow… That's pretty big!" Rabbita hummed. "What kind of species are there?"  
"Well," She continued. "There are seven different intelligent species. There are the Canine, the Feline, the Equine, the Musteline, the lapine, the Rodent, and the Dragon. We are of the Canine species."  
"So you got Rabbits on your planet?" Rabbita asked. "Neat! So why are you here?"  
"There is a terrible wizard on our planet right now."  
"Whats it's name?" Rabbita interupted.  
"Bibidi." Kasche went on. "He's far more powerful than anyone else on the planet. Artik and I were able to escape to come look for help to train, so we could come back and defeat the wizard." Artik nodded and then added his own bit.  
"Also, our planet is full of Speciests."  
"Whats?" Rabbita interupted again."  
"Speciests, they are like racists to humans. The Canines don't get along too well with the Felines, and visa versa, the Equines think they are the best species, and everyone just hates everyone that isn't the same species as them. In fact, the only two species that aren't like that are the Lapines and the Dragons. They just go with the flow. Kas and I want to become great warriors in order to keep from being killed. Canines aren't one of the most loved species on our planet right now."  
"Wow! So interesting! Would you mind if I joined you? Your planet seems like it would be great to visit, and I would love to help out with all the problems." Rabbita asked. "And it would help me to become stronger. Very quickly."  
"Maybe… That all depends." Artik looked Rabbita in the eyes, then slowly looked over to Kasche. Kasche wasn't really paying any attention. 


	3. Chapters 7-9

DISCLAMER  
DragonballZ, and all the origonal Characters are ©2002 BIRD STUDIO/SHUEISHA, TOEI ANIMATION. Licensed by FUNimation® Productions, Ltd. All Rights Reserved. Dragon Ball Z and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION  
However, Krupay, Rabbita, Kasche, Artik, the Life Dragon, and any characters that appear that are not copyright Toei Animation, are © Scott Ivie.  
  
  
Chapter Seven.  
The relaxing Sky.  
  
Kasche was daydreaming about what might be going on back home on Furcum. Her parents could have been killed by then, or a family member, or a close friend at least. She was worried, and Artik could tell.  
"What does it depend on?" Rabbita asked at last. Artik turned to him and waited a second before replying.  
"Forget about it. We need some time to think about it." he said and stood up. Kasche snapped out of her trance and looked at Artik as he began to walk out of the cafeteria. She looked to Rabbita and stood up. "Thanks for being a good friend, Rabbita." She smiled and then walked out of the cafeteria after her brother. Rabbita stood up and took his scouter out of his pocket. He tried to put it on his ear, but it wouldn't stay on.  
"Useless..." he mumbled and tossed it to a trash can, but then snapped and caught it quickly before it went in. "Wait... Maybe I can modify it," he looked it over.  
  
Back in his room Rabbita had a few blank sheets of white paper, some with scribbles on them. He was sitting at a desk writing, and drawing, and mapping out plans for his scouter. Beside him was a bunch of pieces of the origonal scouter he had earned. "This.. this is so brilliant.." he said to himself as he held up the final draft to his creation. "This will be better than a scouter... it would be a Super Scouter! I should give it a name." he wrote the words 'Super Scouter' at the top of the paper and then looked them over. Beside them, in quotations, he wrote "Su'sco." After a moment of looking everything over, Rabbita stood up and stretched his body out, yawning. "It's pretty much bedtime." he said to himself.  
  
The next day Rabbita was the first to roll call. Guldo came in after he did, and then the two foxes. Artik wouldn't look him in the eyes. Rabbita felt confused, but then cheared up when Kasche came over to him.  
"Good morning Rabbita, sleep well?" She smiled to him. He smiled back.  
"Actually I slept very heavily. How about you?"  
"I stayed up late thinking about things." She said and looked up at the sky. There were stars, and a moon out, but the moon was very small. Rabbita looked up to the sky as well.  
"The sky on this planet is so beautiful in the morning. I didn't notice it till now. The ring makes it look very pretty." he was smiling. The planet of Ginu was only five times the size of King Kai's, and it had two moons. Around it there were small meteorites that formed a purple and blue ring. For the first time the entire time she was on the planet, Kasche was thinking about something other than the troubles on her planet.  
"Yeah, they are very lovely." He said and Kasche smiled. Artik saw her smiling, and slowly began to smile too.  
'He seems to make her happy...' Artik thought to himself. Finally the rest of the members were there, and all of them were looking at the sky. After a long silence Captain Ginyu spoke up.  
"We need things like this in our lives. Beautiful moments to share with friends."  
"It brightens up our days, right Cap'n?" Jeice asked. Captain Ginyu turned to him and nodded.  
"I'm going to declare that today is a day to relax, watch the skys, let our worries leave our minds so we can train harder tomorrow. We need a day off. Don't you all agree?" He asked everyone. Each member of the force turned to him and saluted.  
"Yes Captain!" They all said in sync. Captain Ginyu then left the field to take a nap. Everyone started to leave, but Rabbita and Kasche continued to watch the sky. Rabbita finally looked to Kasche and felt something strange about himself.  
"Rabbita..." Kasche began softly as she continued to gaze at the colorful sky.  
"Yes Kas?" He asked as he watched her. A small tear ran down the side of her face. Her voice was soft, but suddenly sad.  
"I could use a hug..." Rabbita looked at her a second, but then opened his arms to give her the desired hug. They held each other close, and Rabbita felt closer to anyone he had ever met in his life.  
  
Back in his room, Artik was thinking about his friends and family on Furcum. 'I got to stop thinking about them... it will only slow my training. But how do you forget? I can't. I can only hope that some day Kasche and I will become strong enough to fight off Bibidi. It looks like our only bet would be to have Kayrot... I mean Rabbita, come with us. But how can we trust him? Saiyans are supposed to be fierce and unintelligent, but this one seems just the opposite. He's very smart... frighteningly smart. They sure didn't say anything about this in the Academy.' Artik looked up at a picture of him and his sister attending the school with other furres. 'Perhaps he can go there too, when all this is taken care of. He is basically one of us now. And if he does help save the planet, I'm sure they'd want him to stay.'  
  
The sky was still peacefull and beautiful. Strange looking butterflies fluttered around, and in the only forest on the planet, the furry creatures played around. Up in outer space, however, a ship was getting prepared to land on Ginyu planet. Frieza was sitting in his chair barking out orders to his soldiers. "Okay, now take her to the planet so we can refill on supplies," he ordered. "And make sure that all the doors are locked up and under servailance while we're on this planet. There's an X-theif there named Krupay. I do not want him getting into this ship at all. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes sir! Perfectly clear!" Everyone said at once. Except one man. He was under a transe like state. Frieza walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes.  
"Yes master Frieza?" he asked. He was short, the same size as Frieza, as well as the same race, and had a deap voice. He disliked Frieza a lot.  
"Please remind me why I brought you here, Snoe." Frieza asked. Snoe stared at him, pretending to be thinking and Frieza got impatiant. "Because we're TRYING TO TAKE GINYU PLANET OVER!. If Captain Ginyu isn't doing a good job, or of he isn't using enough disipline, then you will use your 'change now' technique and take over his body and make sure those desiples are being pushed to their maximum! We need those fighters to help against the war coming up."  
"And what war would this be?" he asked. Just then Vegita came on deck.  
"We will continue this talk later, Snoe." Frieza growled before walking to the Saiyan prince to take care of some business.  
  
Chapter Eight.  
Change is Inevitable.  
  
Rabbita was sitting next to Kasche on a field of grass. It was nolonger morning, and the sun was bright enough so that the stars and all the pretty things were out of sight, however Kasche and Rabbita still sat there looking up at the sky. Finally Kasche broke the warm silence.  
"I think I'm ready to go home now." She announced to the rabbit beside her. He looked to her and nodded slightly. "I may not be powerful enough... but I can't stay away from my family any longer. I miss them, and I need to fight to save them from that wizard. I will tell Artik my decision today before I go to bed."  
"Alright." Rabbita said to achnolege her. There was a moment of silence. 'I know she wants me to go with her.. but I can't... I need to train here.' he thought to himself. Kasche seemed to nod to what he was thinking, as if she heard what he thought.  
"If you don't want to come, that's perfectly alright. I can't have you come and fight my war for me, now, can I? No.. that would just be silly." She slowly stood up and looked to Rabbita. "This will more than likely be the last time we see each other." She noted to him. "I wish you luck training here." She said and left before Rabbita could reply. He was saddened deaply.  
"Drat."  
  
"Cappin, the ship is getting ready to land!" Jeice announced to Captain Ginyu.  
"Ginyu," the radio began with Frieza's voice. "We are coming down now. Are you ready to recieve our ship?"  
"Yes, Master Frieza. We are ready for your ship."  
"Excelent."  
  
Outside the main building, in a large field, a small shadow apeared over it. It began to largen slowly, and before long, Frieza's ship had come to a stop on the planet.  
Frieza was smiling in a cruel way to show he was in a good mood. "Captain." he called again into the radio in a calm voice. "My good friend Snoe wants to have a look around your campus, and observe how you run things. He will be in your office in three minutes." he looked to Vegeta after releasing the radio button. "Go and make sure no one tries to leave."  
  
"Three minutes? Is he serious?" Captain Ginyu asked. Just then the door was knocked on. Jeice and Ginyu's eyes grew wide with astonishment. "Woah... under a minute. He's fast."  
A moment passed by before Jeice finally opened the door. Snoe was standing there. "It's about time. I should give you a lecture for taking so long to answer the door, but I'm not in the mood."  
"Well Mister Ice-" Ginyu began.  
"Snoe." Snoe corrected.  
"Oh right! Snoe. Well, would you like anything? A drink perhaps?" Ginyu was a bit shaky, knowing that Snoe would report anything wrong to Frieza.  
"Yes." he turned to Jeice. "Get me a Froggy drink, on Snow. Or ice if you prefur." His eyes narrowed to Ginyu. Ginyu began to sweat.  
"Alright, mate." Jeice said and ran by quickly, just to get out of there. Snoe looked to Ginyu and closed the door.  
"I have been given specific orders to take you out." Snoe said coldly.  
"WHAT?!" Ginyu freaked out. "NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!"  
"I have spent my whole life mastering the 'Change Now' technique. It is very energy consuming, so I don't use it often. In fact, I've only used it twice before. But now I am forced to use it again. So, here we go." he grinned before shouting, "Change now!" The room darkened and Snoe opened his mouth wide. His energy transfered into a blast small enough for Ginyu to absorb it, and then the two souls switched bodies through the energy link. When it was all over, the room went back to normal. Captain Ginyu was unconcious from the abnormal experience. "Perfect." Snoe grinned. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer to the room. He grabbed his old body, infested with Ginyu's spirit, and hid it in a nearby closet, closing it just in time. Jeice walked in.  
"I got it Mistah..." he looked around as he enerered. "Where did he go?"  
"He had to run. He decided that he wouldn't tell Frieza that we had been slacking if we were to increace our disapline ratio. So how about that cold one?" he asked Jeice and snatched the Froggy drink before gulping it down viciously.  
  
"Artik. I want to go home." Kasche said to her brother. She was sitting in her room watching Artik practice punching and kicking at high speeds.  
"Me too, but we can't. We need to stay and train."  
"I won't! I will not stay here while our families are forced into a state of fear! I just can't take it! I need to go home, Artik. I need to go home."  
"Fine. Is Rabbita coming along?" Artik asked. Kasche went quiet. "Kas? I guess not."  
  
Rabbita stood outside at the same spot he had been all day. Kasche left him there in puzzlement untill finally it was night time. He stared at the sky and watched the stars, the moons and the ring around the planet. It was all so beautiful.  
'Should I go with them? I never saw a wizard before.' he sighed. 'I just don't know. I'll have to sleep on it.' he looked down at the ground and slowly walked to his room.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine.  
Decisions.  
  
"YAAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAH! Look at all the energy we've taken! We've filled up half the meter! So now it's off to Furk to get the rest."  
"Yes Master Bibidi. Soon you will have enough energy to create Majin Buu!"  
"Yes! That's right! Now let's get going!"  
  
Rabbita woke up sweating. "What was that?" he shook his head and jumped out of bed. It was just becoming morning for the Ginu members. Rabbita ran over to the room across the hall and knocked on the door. After a moment Kasche answered it. She looked distressed. Artik seemed to be as well. "I just had the weirdest dream. That Bibidi guy you were talking about was in it."  
"Did you hear anything about a 'Majin Buu?'" Kasche asked. Rabbita nodded.  
"Yeah. You mean you had the same dream?" Rabbita's eyes widdened.  
"Yeah," Artik stood up. "I think the Life Dragon gave us that dream... so that we would know about how far Bibidi has gotten." Artik walked to Rabbita and put his right paw on his shoulder. "Rabbita. That means the Life Dragon has chosen you to come and defeat Bibidi."  
"Me? Why me?" Rabbita backed up.  
"There was a prophasy where we come from. I shouldn't be telling you this, but it said that a strange and powerful young rabbit was going to destroy a magical deamon. I believe that you are this rabbit, and Bibidi is that deamon."  
The room went silent.  
"But.." Rabbita spoke up after taking this in. "Why can't the Life dragon just end his life?"  
"The life dragon doesn't work like that. She keeps all of her dragons from interfearing by killing someone. She only creates life, she doesn't destroy it. But she can."  
"Well.." Rabbita looked around the room. "I just don't think it's me... I can't be the one." He shook his head and looked down. Another moment passed.  
"It's your choice." Artik said. Rabbita looked up and sighed.  
"I can't.." He backed out of the room. Artik looked to Kasche, who didn't seem to be paying any attention. Artik knew she was.  
"He has a terrible lack of self confidence." Kasche announced. Artik nodded to her words.  
A young Saiyan wearing a green scouter was standing outside the door. It was Vegeta.  
  
"So they're planning on leaving the force, are they?" Vegeta mumbled as he walked down the hall. He stopped in front of the Garage room. "I'll fix that." He walked into the garage and looked around. At last he stopped in front of a beautiful red ship. It looked like a jet plane of some sort. There were only two seats. "This is the vehicle they came in." He looked at it. "Goodbye." he grinned as he raised his hand and incinerated the ship. Suddenly he heard a voice from inside his scouter.  
"Vegeta, what was that explosion?"  
"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just practicing." Vegita declared with a menacing smile.  
"Very well then. Frieza needs you at the ship."  
"I'll be there."  
  
Moments later everyone was at Roll call. Kasche was telling Rabbita about how their ship was demolished somehow.  
"It just... wasn't there... there was a big mark on the ground where it used to be.." she was saying.  
"Hey little girl." Captain Ginyu spoke. "No talking before class. So SHUT UP!" Everyone went silent. "Alright now. Jake-"  
"Uh, that's Jeice, sir." Jeice corrected.  
"Err... right. My mistake. Jeice, will you please remind me of today's plans?" he was walking back and forth in front of the students.  
"Um... sir, you've gotta fight Rabbita in a one on one duel."  
"Who?" He looked at the rabbit. 'Oh.. him. Obviously.' "Right. Everyone else just watch or something. Come here Rabbita."  
Rabbita stepped forward and up to Captain Ginyu. Ginyu was pretty tall, compaired to him.  
"Okay. Now let's get this started. Just be aware that I'm not going to go easy on you."  
"Fine by me." Rabbita retorted. A moment passed.  
"What are you waiting for?"  
"I'm waiting for you to say go."  
"Go?" Ginyu asked. At that moment Rabbita charged at him. Ginyu had just enough time to figure out what was going on, and he fired a ball of energy at the oncoming rabbit. Rabbita seemed to go through it. "Huh?" Just then the image disapeared. Rabbita was behind him the whole time, sending images through his brain.  
'I thought he'd be smarter than that.' Rabbita thought to himself. 'I don't think he's Captain Ginyu. At least not anymore.' Rabbita raised his paws and hit Ginyu so hard that it nearly cracked his skull. Ginyu fell down and went through a good ammount of layers of the planet. Rabbita went back with Kasche and Artik.  
"What happened out there?" Artik asked him.  
"I don't think he's Ginyu. But if I'm going to be trained by a weakling like him, then I don't want to train here. I'll go with you guys." 


	4. Chapter 10

DISCLAMER  
DragonballZ, and all the origonal Characters are ©2002 BIRD STUDIO/SHUEISHA, TOEI ANIMATION. Licensed by FUNimation® Productions, Ltd. All Rights Reserved. Dragon Ball Z and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION  
However, Kayrot, Krupay, Rabbita, Kasche, Artik, and any characters that appear that are not copyright Toei Animation, are © Scott Ivie.  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten.  
Birth of a Super Scouter.  
  
Rabbita watched as Ginyu finally came out of the hole. He looked pretty damaged, and his power level was encredibly low. Rabbita looked to Jeice to see a look of confusion.  
"Cap'n?" he gawked. Jeice looked to Rabbita and checked his scouter. "I just don't get it... what happened? Captain Ginyu should be stronger than this!"  
"Jeice, will you shut up?" Captain Ginyu hollared and began coughing. He walked over to the group and after a moment of catching his breath, spoke. "Class... dismissed.." he said and walked off to the building. Rabbita walked up to Jeice.  
"Jeice, I do not think he is Captain Ginyu anymore." He started. Jeice looked pretty woried. "Somehow he has changed..." Jeice looked to the building as Rabbita spoke. "What I'm saying is that Kasche, Artik and I are getting out of here. We have to. We have buisness elsewhere to attend to. Will you come with us?"  
Jeice took a minute to think, but answered him with a strong reason to stay. "The captain is like my brother. I can't just leave him. His father took care of my mother and I, and we've been best friends ever since.. our parents passed away... so in a way I need to stay and make sure things work out. Maybe he is just having a bad day? Maybe he worked himself too hard because of Frieza or something, and now he needs a break? I can't leave him. I can't abandon my friend now. I need to stay. I'm sorry."  
"I understand, Jeice. Hopefully you can get Captain Ginyu to his old self." Rabbita said and gave him a hug.  
  
"What are you doing? Stop this now Frieza!" The real Ginyu said in Snoe's body. He was tied up and locked in a dungeon.  
"I'm sorry Ginyu, but you weren't working up to my expectations. We need those fighters ready for the war against the saiyans. I don't want to have to do all the dirty work myself.  
"And you think a weakling like Snoe will be able to train them properly?" Ginyu shouted. "He's nothing compaired to me!!"  
"You're wrong, Ginyu. He's twice the fighter you were. He just has to get used to your body still." Frieza said, and as everything went silent, Frieza smiled aprovingly.  
  
"How are we gonna get off this planet if our ship is gone, Rabbita?" Artik asked the rabbit saiyan. Rabbita looked around as he thought.  
"I think I have a plan... but it will take your help, and some time." he said at last. At that moment the PA system went off to call upon a member of the training team. Rabbita was staring right at the speeker.  
"What are you planning?" Artik asked. Kasche was behind him.  
"I need to get my Super Scouter built!" he announced as he turned to face the arctic fox. "You are a mechanic, right?"  
"Yeah... I could help you with your scouter if you need it." he answered.  
"I know a lot about computers, I could help you program it." Kasche announced.  
"Alright! This is perfect!" Rabbita grinned. They ran to their room as quick as they could, and Artik opened up his bag that held all his tools. Rabbita came in with the blueprints he had already made, and Kasche seemed to be doing nothing.  
"Oh, you already have a good idea of what you want! This is pretty clear. It won't take too long to make actually. All I need is this here." He said pointing at the paper. Kasche held up some small objects.  
"You mean the reciever parts?" she asked.  
"That's exactly what I meant.. where'd you get it?" Artik scratched his ear.  
"I stole them from Frieza's ship last night. I was going to put them into my computer to make the distance of comunication wider. I just used my time freeze spell over and over again. I almost didn't get out in time... I'm weak on magical energy."  
  
"DAMN IT! THEY'RE MISSING!" Frieza hollared through the ship. "MY ULTRA RECIEVER PARTS HAVE BEEN TAKEN OUT!"  
"Cool down, master Frieza, remember what happened last time you got this upset?"  
"Are you telling me to cool down?" Frieza asked as he turned to face the speaker. Frieza grabbed him and growled, his eyes staring deap into the others. "You will go to Ginu planet with a squad and find Krupay. He's the theif on the planet, so it was no doubt him." He threw him against the wall. "And hurrry up."  
"Yes sir!" The strange man shrieked as he stood up. His pants had somehow become wet.  
  
In the cafeteria, Zarbon, a tall man named Rakum, a strange blue skined man named Gerder, and a little guy named Guldo were all sitting to a nice meal with Krupay.  
"Did you really?" Zarbon gasped. Krupay was nodding.  
"It was nothing. When I hold my breath, time freezes up and I can do anything I want. Well, untill I need air again that is."  
"Have you gone into Frieza's ship before?" An unknown voice asked. The others put on faces of suprise.  
"Oh yeah! Lots of times!" Krupay grinned proudly, unawhere of what he was acknowleging.  
"Then come with us." A guard said as two others put their hands on his shoulders. Krupay blinked.  
"Oh crud.." he mumbled.  
  
Artik was holding the improved scouter in his paws. It was two computer pieces connected with a long green display strip. "Done!" he said as he put it on Rabbita's head, folding two loops around his ears, and an earpiece in his right ear. It fit perfectly.  
"Wonderful!" The rabbit said. "Let's try it out." He put his paw on one side and pressed it. It beeped, and he smiled as a voice came on.  
"Su'sco reporting for duty, sir." 


End file.
